


Rehearsals

by Potix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potix/pseuds/Potix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of chats and ficlets previously published on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cactus flower

**Author's Note:**

> Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steve Moffat, Mark Gatiss own Sherlock and his realm. I just own my computer,my version of Openoffice, and my sick fantasies. English is not my native language, and this story is un-betaed, so please forgive the mistakes and the typos.

In the lab. Molly is working on a paper, and Sherlock enters, a little paper bag in his hands.

 **MOLLY:** Oh, Sherlock! I wasn't expecting you here today...Greg didn't send anything for you, I'm sorry...

 **SHERLOCK:** I'm not on a case, indeed.

 **MOLLY:** Ok...so why are you here? Need any help with some experiment?

 **SHERLOCK:** No, thanks.

 **MOLLY:** (a bit dejected) Well, I will shut up and leave you at your experiment, then.

 **SHERLOCK:** I- Well, I...(huffs and storms away, leaving Molly utterly perplexed).

Ten seconds later, Sherlock comes back.

 **SHERLOCK:** According to custom, couples usually exchange gifts during the Valentine's day.

 **MOLLY:** (eyes him suspiciously) Yes, it's a tradition.

 **SHERLOCK:** John says that the gift could be something like confectionery. Or roses. Or jewels.

 **MOLLY:** He's right, these are the most popular Valentine's gifts.

 **SHERLOCK:** You're on diet. And you're allergic to roses. And you don't like wearing jewels.

 **MOLLY:** Sherlock, I don't understand the sense of this conversation...

 **SHERLOCK:** (interrupts her by giving her the paper bag) I- I've brought you something.

 **MOLLY:** (opens it, and takes out a little plant) It's a cactus.

 **SHERLOCK:** A Rebutia Muscula, to be precise.

 **MOLLY:** Thanks...I suppose? Sherlock, if it is some kind of joke, or one of your strange social experiment...

 **SHERLOCK:** What? No! It's a present, for you.

 **MOLLY:** A present...for me. On the Valentine's day.

 **SHERLOCK:** Yes. My father told me that this kind of plant is quite easy to grow, and during the spring it produces vibrantly coloured flowers. It may not look as beautiful as a bunch of tulips, or smell as sweet as the roses; and I know that it may seem a bit harsh, and abrasive, and princkly...

 **MOLLY:** Are we still talking about the plant?

 **SHERLOCK:** (smirks) Yes, of course...

 **MOLLY:** I don't know what to say...And I don't have anything to give you in return, I'm sorry...

 **SHERLOCK:** You've already given me a lot, Molly. (He comes nearer). But I think I could think of something I would like, right now ...(He leans over and kisses her).

 **MOLLY:** (blushing) Ok, now I really don't know what to say...

 **SHERLOCK:** Then don't say anything. Happy Valentine's day, Molly Hooper.

 **MOLLY:** Happy Valentine's day, Sherlock Holmes.

**Thanks for reading. Leave a comment, you will receive good influence and beautiful dreams.**


	2. Getting old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steve Moffat, Mark Gatiss own Sherlock and his realm. I just own my computer,my version of Openoffice, and my sick fantasies. English is not my native language, and this story is un-betaed, so please forgive the mistakes and the typos.

221 B Baker Street. Living room.

 **MOLLY** :Do you have any intention to leave that sofa, today?

 **SHERLOCK** :(muffled) No.

 **MOLLY**  :Still sulking, then?

 **SHERLOCK**  :I'm not.

 **MOLLY**  :Yes, you are. I hope you know that it's perfectly normal, for a man of your age...

 **SHERLOCK**  :(silent snort)

 **MOLLY**  :And it doesn't change the way I feel about you...In a way, you're lucky. It usually happens earlier, for a lot of men...

 **SHERLOCK**  :(sarcastically) Yes, I'm sooo lucky!

 **MOLLY**  :Oh, for God's sake, Sherlock, there's no need to act like that!

 **SHERLOCK**  :It's easy for you to say, Molly!

 **MOLLY**  :(counting to ten) It's just a grey hair, Sherlock!

 **SHERLOCK**  :It's the demonstration that I'm on the life's setting slope, Molly!

 **MOLLY**  :No, you moron, it's just another proof that you're still alive. And I have something to confess...(she lets her robe fall down, revealing a sexy black negligee) I have a thing for old men.

 **SHERLOCK**  :(gulping, admiring the view and finally smiling) I think you're right...I'm very lucky, indeed!

****Thanks for reading. Leave a COMMENT, you will receive good influence and beautiful dreams.** **


	3. Getting married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steve Moffat, Mark Gatiss own Sherlock and his realm. I just own my computer,my version of Openoffice, and my sick fantasies. English is not my native language, and this story is un-betaed, so please forgive the mistakes and the typos.

_221b baker st.- living room_

  
**SHERLOCK** : (writing on his laptop) Molly,are you free tomorrow morning?

 **MOLLY** : (still reading the newspaper) Yes, why?

 **SHERLOCK** : I was thinking that maybe we could get married. 9 o'clock, westminster registrer office? mycroft would take care of all the papers.

 **MOLLY** : (turning a page) Ok, fine.

 **SHERLOCK** : (smirking) We have a deal, then.

 **MOLLY** : (smiling softly) Yes we have.

**Thanks for reading. Leave a comment, you will receive good influence and beautiful dreams.**

 


	4. On a leash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steve Moffat, Mark Gatiss own Sherlock and his realm. I just own my computer,my version of Openoffice, and my sick fantasies. English is not my native language, and this story is un-betaed, so please forgive the mistakes and the typos.

**SHERLOCK** : (outraged) No, no and once again, no!

 **MOLLY** : Just tell me why! It's a perfectly reasonable way to give her a bit of freedom, and at the same time to prevent her to run off as she's so determined to do everytime we are in a crowded place! You know i'm right...

 **SHERLOCK** : I reaffirm my refusal. None will put a leash on my daughter!

 **MOLLY** : Our daughter... And they're called walking reins, Sherlock.

 **SHERLOCK** : I don't care a damn thing about their name, you won't put that blasted contraption on our daughter! She's a human being, not an animal!

 **MOLLY** : (sighing) What if i say that it will make it easier for you to bring her with you at a crime scene?

 **SHERLOCK** : (suddenly interested) So... How does this brilliant invention work, exactly?

**Thanks for reading. Leave a comment, you will receive good influence and beautiful dreams.**


	5. Bee-friendly campus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steve Moffat, Mark Gatiss own Sherlock and his realm. I just own my computer,my version of Openoffice, and my sick fantasies. English is not my native language, and this story is un-betaed, so please forgive the mistakes and the typos.

_St. Bart's. In the lab._

**SHERLOCK:** (watching something on his mobile) "Brilliant!"

 **MOLLY:** "Oh, did you find a new clue?"

 **SHERLOCK:** "No, this is even better! I finally found the right University for our children!"

 **MOLLY:** (baffled) "Our... Did you just say "Our children"? (searching for a clean jar on the counter) Sherlock... I'm sorry, but I need you to pee in a jar. Again.

 **SHERLOCK:** (still reading something on his mobile) I'm not high, Molly, and you know it. Now look at this! (showing her an article on the BBC site)

 **MOLLY:** (reading from the article): "Cardiff University has launched a campaign to become one of the UK's first bee-friendly campuses. It has three bee hives on the roof of the building, with more set to be installed at some of its other sites."

 **SHERLOCK:** "See? It's an amazing project, and I'm sure that when our children will be old enough to go to the University, the program-"

 **MOLLY:** (interrupting him, now seriously agitated) You did it again! Why are you keeping to say "our children"? We are not even together!

 **SHERLOCK:** (suddenly looking quite guilty) Oh... I probably told it to the Molly in my Mind Palace. I thought it was quite obvious. Anyway, it's quite late... Do you want to have dinner with me, Dr. Hooper?"

 **MOLLY:** (still dazed) "Dinner, as in you and me, in a restaurant, eating food, or...

 **SHERLOCK:** (smirking) Or... We could skip food, and go to your flat to start working on those children.

 **MOLLY:** (watching Sherlock leaving the lab, still trying to understand what's going on)

 **SHERLOCK:** (coming back into the lab, with her raincoat in his hands) "Come on Molly, we have already wasted a lot of time!"

 **MOLLY:** (finally moving, following Sherlock) Oh, you're absolutely right on that! But, Sherlock, please remember my words..."

 **SHERLOCK:** "Yes?"

 **MOLLY:** "Our children are going to the University of Edinburgh. I don't have anything against Cardiff, but-"

 **SHERLOCK:** (bending to kiss her) "Could we at least wait for you to carry my offspring, before we start to argue about their education?"

 **MOLLY:** (after kissing him) "Whatever you want, future father of my children!"

**Thanks for reading. Leave a comment, you will receive good influence and beautiful dreams.**


End file.
